


my body is an orphanage

by rarmaster



Series: my body is an orphanage [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bodysharing, Gen, heartsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Sora wakes up after a year long sleep, and notices a few strange things going on in his head---er, heart. Namely: there are two people just chilling out in there?? Weird??((Part of the my body is an orphanage AU, which is kinda just heartsharing shenanigans with Sora/Ven/Xion/+Roxas, eventually. Sequel of sorts to Apparitions, happens within the same continuity, etc))





	my body is an orphanage

When Sora woke up, there was… a _strange_ feeling inside him. A sadness, a heaviness of sorts, but he was not sure why or where it came from. He was too busy blinking into the pale light to really dwell on it long, anyway, and once he heard Donald and Goofy calling him he forgot about it completely.

They’d all been asleep.

Why, none of them knew. All Jiminy’s journal said was _thank Namine_ —a name that sparked a feeling within Sora. Two feelings, actually. Something vague and distant like a memory he couldn’t recall, and then something that sounded like a hum. Specifically, the way Kairi hummed a single note to herself while thinking something over. Sora looked around for Kairi, but no, she wasn’t here, so it must have been his imagination.

Navigating Twilight Town was strange, too. The town was perfectly normal, of course, but it brought sensations to Sora that he didn’t understand. Something like he’d… been here, before. Like he knew these people.

But there were a lot of other things to worry about, too (like the King, and where they were going to find Riku, and how they even got here to begin with), so Sora forgot quickly enough about the feelings in his chest.

It wasn’t until much later—long after Yen Sid’s, while he was sitting in the backseat of the Gummi Ship, thinking about taking a nap—that he heard them.

Two distinct voices, whispering.

Sora pushed himself up out of the curled-up position he’d been in, and glanced cautiously around the Gummi Ship, not there was, uh, anywhere for anyone to _hide_ here. He didn’t see anyone, so he reached forward and nudged Goofy, since he wasn’t driving.

“Hey,” Sora hissed. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Goofy asked.

“Like, I thought I heard voices,” Sora said. They’d been so quiet he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but he was sure he’d heard them.

“Mm…” Goofy thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “Nope! I didn’t hear nothing.”

“Guess it was just me…” Sora said, slowly, confused. What a _weird_ thing to imagine hearing.

He’d just gotten himself comfortable in his seat, head laid against the back of it, when he heard them again.

‘ _Well, shoot,’_ said one of the voices—a girl.

‘ _This was gonna happen eventually_ ,’ said the other. A boy.

‘ _I would’ve liked to avoided it!’_

_‘What’d you wanna do? Not talk to each other? That’s about the only thing that would have—’_

Sora pushed himself up again, looking between Donald and Goofy. Neither of them were acting like…

‘ _No, Sora, hang on!_ ’ the boy said, rapidly. ‘ _I know you can hear us but listen, don’t freak out. I know you’re gonna but. Don’t. It’s fine. You’re the only one who can hear us, though, so don’t…’_

“Only I can…?”

‘ _Shhhh!!’_

Sora realized what he was doing, and eyes wide, clamped his mouth shut. At least he hadn’t said it that loudly. And, he had a reputation of sleep-talking, so hopefully Donald and Goofy didn’t think anything of it.

Still… how was he supposed to communicate with these guys if he couldn’t—

‘ _We can hear your thoughts,’_ came the girl’s voice. She sounded a little thin on patience.

 _What!?_ Sora scrunched his face up hard, not quite liking the sound of that. _What even… where even are you?_

 _‘We’re, like, in your head,’_ said the boy. He sounded more chipper and a lot friendlier than the girl did. ‘ _Well, your heart, specifically. How we got here is a long story, but I promise you, it’s nothing bad or weird.’_

 _Oh…. kay…._ Sora thought slowly. He guessed he should believe it, because as far as he could _feel_ there was nothing malicious about these voices. He knew what darkness felt like, and it wasn’t like this.

 _Who are you guys, huh?_ Sora asked, figuring that was as good of a place to start when meeting new people. _I’m Sora, but I guess you knew that._

 _‘I’m Ventus,’_ the boy said. ‘ _But you can call me Ven. Everyone else does. You uh… probably don’t remember me, do you?’_

 _Uh… no,_ Sora answered, a little surprised. _Should I?_

 _‘Nah, you were like, four,_ ’ Ven said, laughing. ‘ _Something happened to me, and my heart was in a bad state—you reached out to me and offered me a place of rest.’_

 _Wow, really?_ Sora definitely didn’t remember doing that, but the idea kind of made him smile. Maybe four-year-old him was cooler than he remembered being.

‘ _Uh-huh!_ ’ Even though Sora couldn’t see Ven, he got the sensation that Ven was nodding. ‘ _It was really nice of you.’_

Sora shifted a little so he was straighter in his chair, his body brimming with energy as the eagerness brimmed in his chest. _Are you okay, now?_ he asked earnestly. Snatches of memory were coming back to him, and with them a sense of worry. _If something bad happened to you—_

‘ _I’m alright now,’_ Ven reassured him, quickly. ‘ _Thanks!’_

Sora nodded. _Yeah, sure thing!_ Something else occurred to him, about Ven, but before he forgot, he had to ask the girl for her name. He’d ignored her long enough it’d probably gotten rude. _Hey, what about…?_

He trailed off, hoping either she or Ven would understand what he was trying to ask. It was hard to ask about her without her name.

‘ _Oh! She’s, um…’_ There was a pause for a moment, like Ven was… looking for her? Could- could they do _more_ than just talk inside his heart? Could they _move_??

‘ _I’m here,’_ the girl said, after a moment. She didn’t sound any happier than she did earlier.

 _What’s your name?_ Sora asked.

Immediately, he got the sensation of her cringing. Still, she spoke.

‘ _It’s…’_

But whatever she said, it sounded like static.

 _Um, say again?_ Sora said, an uneasy feeling bubbling in his stomach. Was that his own?

The girl just sighed, within him. Ven did too, after a moment.

‘ _It doesn’t matter,’_ the girl said, feeling resigned. ‘ _Even if I say it again, you aren’t going to hear it.’_

Sora frowned.

_Why not?_

_‘She won’t go into specifics,’_ Ven offered, since the girl didn’t seem to want to. ‘ _But it sounds like some magic thing happened to her? She was cursed?? So now she can’t tell anyone her name.’_

Sora frowned harder, but now less in confusion and more in sadness. That must’ve been awful.

 _Got a nickname…?_ he asked, slowly.

‘ _I already tried that.’_

 _‘No…’_ the girl answered, almost apologetically. ‘ _I've never really been called anything other than my name, a_ _nd... we’re still working on coming up with something. I- I haven’t had much time to think about it.’_

 _That’s alright!_ Sora told her, not wanting her to feel bad. _Hey, I’ve got a lot of other things on my plate right now, but do I need to worry about getting you two back to where you belong? I can try and figure it out while I’m doing everything else, or…_

He realized, now, that the girl hadn’t even said how or why she was in here, but he got the sense she didn’t want to talk about it, so he didn’t press. He’d already changed the subject, anyway.

‘ _That might be easier said than done with me,’_ the girl told him, again with that resignation in her voice. ‘ _But that’s alright. Everything else you’re doing is much more, um, important._ ’

‘ _Yeah,_ ’ Ven agreed, rapidly. ‘ _I mean, for me all we gotta do is get me back to my body, and I don’t even know where it is. You could maybe ask Yen Sid, but I wouldn’t make you guys turn around just to do that. Otherwise if you, uh, run into Aqua or Terra, you could ask them?’_

 _Who are Aqua and Terra?_ The names sounded familiar, and brought flickers of images to Sora’s mind. He didn’t think he recognized the faces, though. That was alright. He wasn’t even sure these were his memories, or if they were just bleeding to him from Ven. If they could hear him think, it probably worked the other way around, too.

 _‘Friends of mine,’_ Ven said. _‘Don’t worry. I’ll know them when you see them._ ’

_Right…_

Sora nodded to himself, the colors of the Gummi Ship around him blurring as his eyes drooped. He was pretty tired, actually. Sure, he’d slept for like a year, but maybe artificial sleep wasn’t the same as real sleep. He was just starting to doze off when—

 _Oh!_ He snapped his eyes open. _Neither of you guys know what I was doin’ sleeping, do you? Or what was up with Twilight Town? It didn’t feel familiar because either of you had been there before, did it?_

 _‘Um, actually,’_ the girl cleared her throat, sounding nervous. ‘ _I’ve been to Twilight Town before. Maybe that was it?_ ’ She sounded like maybe she was holding something back, but Sora didn’t have the energy to pry. ‘ _As for why you were sleeping… well…’_

She didn’t continue. There was something tight in Sora’s chest—what she was feeling? This was going to get confusing real quick. Sora already had enough trouble keeping track of his _own_ emotions!

Ven started to say something, but Sora got the gist of it.

 _Eh, don’t worry about it,_ he said, dismissing the matter. The girl could tell him when she felt like it. He closed his eyes again, feeling sleepy. He hoped he could get in at least ten minutes before they got wherever they were going…

Oh, but:

_Wait, HOW long did you say you’d been in here, Ven?_

‘ _Uh… ten years, I think!_ ’ His chipper reply quickly turned to horror. ‘ _Wait, have I AGED? Have Aqua and Terra…? If I haven’t aged but they have that’d be suuuuper weird! UCK!’_

Sora chuckled a lil at Ven’s pain. The girl had gone silent.

“Sorry bro,” Sora muttered, and then remembered to speak silently. _How come I never heard you before now, though, if you’ve been in here that long?_

_‘I was sleeping.’_

He almost sounded proud of it.

Sora laughed a little again.

 _I think I’m gonna get some sleep,_ he said, as his quiet laughs turned into a yawn. _Is that okay? That’s not gonna do anything to you guys, is it?_

Ven laughed, now.

‘ _No, we’ll be fine, Sora!’_

_Just gotta check…_

Sora went out like a light.


End file.
